Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Windy' Wendy - Czarodziejka wiatru, pochodząca z Espero. Azjatka, ubierająca się w ubrania wzorowane na kulturze chin. Miłośniczka łucznictwa, łuk i parasolka służą jej za atrybuty oraz broń. Podarowana przez Amity. Osobowość Wygląd Wendy jest wysoką nastolatką o bladej cerze, azjatyckim.typie utody, długich, sięgających aż stóp dziewczyny włosach barwy śliwki oraz lawendowych tęczówek. Brwi Wendy mają sliwkowy odcień, zaś usta - naturalnie blade są mało widoczne. Dziewczyna niemalże nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją drewnianą parasolką, która służy jej nie tylko jako ozdoba ale także jako broń. Używa jej niczym miecza podczas walki. 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Zainteresowania 'Łucznictwo' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest lekkim nawiązaniem do słowa "Windy" które w tłumaczeniu oznacza "Wietrzny". *W dzieciństwie nie dogadywała się z Olivią, były razem w klasie. Pochodzenie thumb|leftEspero - Espero jest najjaśniejszą i najbardziej spokojną planetą w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. Obszar ten jest pełen wielkich miast, wykonanych z lekkiego i wiklinowego lub białego bambusa. Wszystko jest otwarte i przestronne, budynki są blisko siebie, a inne występują w parach. Ludzie noszą jasne tuniki lub togi, nie ma strażników, policji ani broni. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi i przyjaźni. Na planecie zawsze jest bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Szczególnie ważne i cenne dla planety są Zaczarowane Kody Espero. W sezonie trzecim Valtor i Trix zaatakowali tę planetę, szukając jej magicznych skarbów. Espero stało się wtedy bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscem z dużą ilością chmur, i tak było dopóki Valtor nie został pokonany. Co ciekawe, "espero" to łacińskie słowo oznaczające "mam nadzieję". Nazwa Espero może nawiązywać do Hesperus - planety Wenus widocznej nad horyzontem wyłącznie po zachodzie słońca. Galeria Wendy ID.jpg Wendy Charmix.jpg Mwta timeline *'30.08.18' - Rochi przygarnia postać, nadaje jej imię Wendy i zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa, związane z postacią. 'Astoria' Astoria - Czarodziejka, specjalizująca się w bluszczu pochodząca Z Linphei. Dorastała w biednej rodzinie i od dziecka musiała umieć polwgać na sobie, jak najszybciej stać się samodzielną. Dziewczyna zdaje się być jedną z tych osób, które są całkowicie oddane swoim celom oraz pracy, przez co zaniedbuje życie towarzyskie. Fakt, w grupie Astoria trzyma się na uboczu lecz jest bardzo pomocną osobą a jej wiedza często bywa przydatna. Osobowość Astoria jest osobą która sprawia wrażenie cichej i grzecznej dziewczyny. *Kpi sobie z uczuć, nie dopuszcza do siebie miłości. Nie wierzy w zjawiska paranormalne, wróżby itp tylko w to co mozna zbadać, zmierzyć, dotknąć. *Na codzień grzeczna. *Może wydawac się Troszkę naburmuszona jak jej coś nie wyjdzie. *Kocha naturę. Rosliny skrzywdzić nie da. Często zabiera innym ich kwiatki, by sama się nimi zająć. *Pacyfistka. *Słowna. *Pamiętliwa. *Pelna gracji. Wygląd Astoria jest dość niską i chudą dziewczyną o bladej cerze bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Wlosy nastolatki mają czarno-zieloną barwę, siegają jej ud a na głowie wiąże ich kosmyki w "kluski". Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień szarości pomieszanej z zielenią i błękitem, policzek Astorii zdobi pieprzyk, a wokół jej kończyn wiją się bluszcze. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Zainteresowania' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Astoria zawsze marzyła o rodzeństwie, lecz nie było jej to dane. Rodzice dziewczyny postanowili zatrzymać się na jednym dziecku. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Astoria długi okres czasu nie umiała znaleźć swojej drugiej połówki. Być może spowodowane to było tym, że dziewczyna wolała skupić się na misjach oraz nauce i nie zwracała uwagi na chłopców, nie potrafiła także wyczuć kiedy ktoś był nią zainteresowany i chociaż jej przyjaciółki z klasy już dawno miały za sobą pierwsze pocałunki i tym podobne, Astoria nadal pozostawała na uboczu. Tak samo było w przypadku poznania Sunila. Chłopak wyraźnie dawał znak że nastolatka wpadła mu w oko, lecz Astoria zdawała się niczego nir zauważać. Dopiero dzięki pomocy przyjaciółek z drużyny, dziewczyna przejrzała na oczy a ta znajomość dostała szansę na rozwijanie się. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' thumb|240px|left Informacje *'Urodziny:' - 30 Marzec. *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Zielona herbata. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Szmaragdowy. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' - Astoria już znalazła swój ideał ~ *'Ulubiony kwiat:' - Ketmia (Hibiscus) *'Nienawidzi: ' - Znęcania się nad słabszymi i braku poszanowania dla przyrody. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Czarodziejka slucha głównie wyciszających melodii bez głosu. *'Ulubione buty:' - Astoria gdyby mogła chodziłaby bez butów. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Dziewczyna powinna nosić okulary jednakże nie zakłada ich gdyz bardzo się tego wstydzi i uważa że wyglada w nich okropnie. *Opis planety przetłumaczyła Amity. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Galeria Astoria ID.jpg Astoria random srój szkic.jpg Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Astoria szkic kolorowy.jpg Transformacje Astroria Charmix.jpg|Charmix Astoria Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Od innych AstoriaSzkic.png|szkic od Liścia Meta timeline *'21.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'22.08.18' - Pojawia się codzienny strój Astorii oraz Charmix. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Sunil' Pan z planety Ohm. Jesu ale ta nazwa mnie smieszy xD . Jest z rodziny królewskiej Bo to nie zakazane ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, woli patrzeć na roślinki. Miał cale zycie naucanie domowe i do dzisiaj ma. Posiada zadatki i moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której najczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i tym podobne. Osobowość *Promienny. *Opanowany. *Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. *Przyjacielski. *Z glową w chmurach. *Lecz jednoczesnie próbowano uczyć go dyscypliny, dlatego swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś zlego i walczy tak "wewnętrznie". *Pełen pokory i uznania dla starszych. *Chętnie pomoże, ale nie da się wykorzystać. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótkościętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są szarej barwy. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Dodatkowe jnformacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż nie ubiera na siebie ubrań takich jak jego rówieśnicy i wygląda jakby urwał się z innej epoki. *Na szyji nosi szczęsliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Niezapomniane cytaty Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Ciekawostki *Jego główny cytat to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg 'Okej, kończę z tymi tytułami....' Seymour - ...przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie zaduże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Delouise (siostra), Attina (matka), Kai (ojciec). 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Wiadome było Astra. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Biografia Zainteresowania Umiejętnoci Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. To rodzinna planeta min.Musy. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea którą widzimy w sezonie 3 oraz w 5 z jednej z narad na Domino jako postać poboczna. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Hoe-Boe -ojciec Musy,oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Uklad strony by Amity Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Transformacje' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija